Digital video cameras record video as data in a memory and/or provide the data to a display on which the video may be viewed. Videos captured by digital video cameras include a sequence of frames captured at a given frame rate, or temporal resolution, and a given image resolution, or spatial resolution. Common temporal resolutions in relatively inexpensive digital video cameras include 24, 25, or 30 frames per second, and sometimes up to 60 frames per second in higher-end models. Spatial resolutions vary from device-to-device, but even relatively inexpensive digital video cameras have decent spatial resolutions.
Shutter speed refers to the amount of time that each frame is exposed for and is often expressed as a fraction of a second. By reducing the shutter speed, crisper, less blurry frames of video may be captured of moving or time-varying objects. For example, in some digital video cameras, the shutter speed may be changed from 1/60 of a second to 1/400 of a second to capture crisper frames. Changing the shutter speed, however, does not change the frame rate or the ability to resolve the timing of events between frames—what we refer to here as temporal resolution.
A high-speed camera is a digital camera often used to record fast-moving objects. Some high-speed cameras have temporal resolutions of 1,000 frames per second or even higher. Known high-speed cameras are also designed to capture images at reasonably high spatial resolution. As such they tend to be expensive and inappropriate for low-power handheld devices like smartphones.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.